rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UE Art Warding
Homepage | Thamaturgy Page = The Art of Warding And Exorcism Procedures = 1. Sensing the Barrier lv 0: Reveals the presence of every mystic barrier within sight. 2. Thrice-Warded Gateway lv 0: Causes a door to act as if it where locked for 1 hour. 3. Alarm Ward Against (Creature) lv1: Set an alarm 4. Deathsight lv 1: See dead people 5. Demonsight lv 1: See demon people 6. Elementalsight lv 1: See elemental people 7. Lesser Ward Against (Creature) lv 1: Creates a barrier that discourages the target creature types from approaching. Can spend a point of Fatigue to ignore or pass a Psychic Resitance check. Duration 1 day. 8. Spiritsight lv 1: See god people 9. Alarm Ward Mainteance lv 2: Extend the duration of an Alarm Ward based on level of success. 10. Dishonest (Creature) Rebuke lv 2 Special: This is actually four seperate rituals that affect gods, demons, elementals and ghosts respectivly. Make a single attack at a cost of 1 fatigue that affects dematerilized beings of the specific type that strikes as Essence for the duration of the effect. 11. Expulsion lv 2: Attempt to use Banishment to drive a possessing entity out of a body. This procedure allows all four types of creatures to be expelled. Each of the Summoning Arts has a version of this ritual keyed to their specific creature type. 12. Ward Against (Creature) lv 2: Creates a physical barrier that prevents entery by the warded creature type. The ward has a Gnosis Rating based on the success level of activation. 120 = 10, 140 =15, 180 =20, 240 = 25, 280 = 30 A being with a Gnosis greater than the ward may freely breach the ward, creating a hole thru which other beings may pass. A creature that is blocked may assult the ward at a cost of 1 fatigue point. This assult is resolved by means of a contested d10 roll between the ward and the attacker each of which gains a bonus to the roll equal to their Gnosis / 5. If the attacker wins, the Gnosis rating of the Ward is reduced by 5 for every point by which the attacker won. Regardless of the outcome of the contested roll, the attacker must make a Magic Resistance roll against a difficult of 100 plus twice the current Gnosis of the Ward (Before reduction from the attack.) or lose LP equal to twice the amount by which they failed. 13. Warding of Undue Influence lv 2: Supernaturally increases the Magic and Psychic Resistances of everyone with in Success Level x 5 feet by (5 x Success level) for 10 minutes at a cost of 3 fatigue points. Zone moves with caster. 14. Banish (Creature) lv 3: This ritual allows the use of the Banish supernatural primary abilitiy against a target in the caster presence. This ritual provides the standard ritual bonus to Banish attempts as listed in the core Anima book. In addition the caster must possesse and equal or higher gnosis rating to attempt to banish a being with a gnosis of 25 or higher. (Fat ****ing chance of success as well.) This ritual forces the target to immediately leave the area and stay away for a time, with the amount of time depending on the type of creature. Each level of success over minimum doubles the amount of time the being is bansihed for. Gods are banished for 1 hour, demons for a night and a day, and Elementals for a week. Ghosts must return to the Underworld but if three levels of success above the minimum needed are scored the Ghost is NORMALLY permanently laid to rest. 15. Breaking the Ward lv 3: Attack and weaken or destroy previously existing wards. 16. Greater Ward Against (Creature) lv3: Functions as lesser ward except that it creates a mystic shield rather than a mental deterrent. A warded creature cannot enter the warded area, launch physical attacks or any type into it or make any type of magical attack (including mind influencing charms and spells) into it, unless its gnosis is higher than the wards. By itself, a Greater Ward is NOT damaging, but if it is cast in conjunction with a Ward Against (Creature), than the LP lost from a failed save becomes 3 x amount by which the test failed rather than x 2. Also the Gnosis of both wards are devided by 5 and added to the contested d10 roll but the Gnosis of both Wards are reduced in the event that the attacker wins the contested roll. (Each loses 5 gnosis per point by which the attacker won). Attacking both combined wards only costs the attack 1 fatigue point. Duration: 1 day. 17. Keyed Ward lv 3: Must be cast in conjunction with another warding procedure and allows caster to set a condition that will allow creatures of the warded type thru the barrier. This procedure reduces the effective success level of the affected ward by one. 18. Ward Maintenance: Extends the duration of second level wards, or maybe used to repair damage to a second level ward. Note this does not apply to Greater Ward Against (Creature) which has a maximum duration of 1 day. Category:UE Category:UE Thamaturgy